wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Love Train
Love Train ''' is a hit single by The O'Jays, written by Kenny Gamble and Leon Huff. The Wiggles, Kamahl and Georgie Parker sing this song on their album: Racing to the Rainbow. Song Credits * Music: Kenny Gamble, Leon Huff * Lyrics: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, Kenny Gamble, Leon Huff * Music Arrangement: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, Dominic Lindsay * Lyrics Arrangement: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Publisher: EMI Music Publishing, Sony/ATV Music Publishing LLC, Warner/Chappell Music, Inc Musicians * Vocals - Greg Page, Kamahl, Georgie Parker * Backing Vocals - Brett Clarke, Ryan DeSaulnier, Sam Moran * Bass - Chris Lupton * Electric Guitar - Anthony Field * Acoustic Guitar - Murray Cook * Drums/Percussion - Derek Antunes * Organ - Jeff Fatt * Piano - Dominic Lindsay * Violin - Maria Schattovits * Viola - Angela Lindsay * Cello - Margaret Lindsay Song Lyrics '''Everybody: People all over the world (Kamahl: People) Join hands (Kamahl: Join hands) Start a love train, start a love train. People all over the world (Kamahl: People) Join hands (Kamahl: Join hands) Start a love train, start a love train. Kamahl: The next stop that we make will be England. Greg: Tell all the folks in Russia and China too. Men: Don't you know that it's time to get on board? Anthony: And let this train keep on riding, riding on through? Everybody: People all over the world (Kamahl: People) Join hands (Kamahl: Join hands) Start a love train, start a love train. People all over the world (Kamahl: People) Join hands (Kamahl: Join hands) Start a love train, start a love train. Georgie: All of your sisters over in Africa. Greg: Tell all the folks in Egypt and Israel too. Men: Please don't miss train at the station. Kamahl: 'Cause if you miss it, I'll be sorry, sorry for you. Everybody: People all over the world (Kamahl: People) Join hands (Kamahl: Join hands) Start a love train, start a love train. People all over the world (Kamahl: People) Join hands (Kamahl: Join hands) Start a love train, start a love train. Ah, ah, ah, ah. Let it run. Ah, ah, ah, ah. Let it run. Everybody: People all over the world (Kamahl: People) Join hands (Kamahl: Join hands) Start a love train, start a love train. People all over the world (Kamahl: People) Join hands (Kamahl: Join hands) Start a love train, start a love train. People all over the world (Kamahl: People all over the world) Join hands (Kamahl: Join hands) Start a love train (Kamahl: Start a love train), start a love train (Kamahl: Love train) People all over the world (Kamahl: People all over the world) Join hands (Kamahl: Join hands) Start a love train (Kamahl: Start a love train), start a love train (Kamahl: Love train) People all over the world (Kamahl: People all over the world) Join hands (Kamahl: Join hands) Start a love train (Kamahl: Start a love train), start a love train (Kamahl: Love train) People all over the world (Kamahl: People all over the world) Join hands (Kamahl: Join hands) Start a love train (Kamahl: Start a love train), start a love train (Kamahl: Love train) Kamahl: Love train. Trivia * This is the last recorded Wiggles song sung by Greg. * The Wiggles wrote some of their own lyrics for this song that didn't appear in the original version such as "Join hands". * The song was originally sung by The O'Jays. Category:Wiggles songs Category:Non-video songs Category:Racing To The Rainbow songs Category:Songs Category:2006 Category:2006 songs Category:Wiggly Songs Category:Greg Page Songs Category:Geographic Songs Category:Songs With Special Guests Category:Music Category:Kenneth Gamble Songs Category:Leon Huff Songs